The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to processing large queries. Large and complex queries are becoming increasingly common. These queries may occur either on premise or through a cloud computing network. The complex queries may process upwards of gigabytes of data. The result set from complex queries may include hundreds of millions of tuples and may take days or weeks to process.